Unexpected Connections
by slytherin-91
Summary: She's a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin, can they really become to be friends and live in the same tower for a year? Rated just to be safe. CHAPTER 21 UP!
1. Start Of Term Feast

**It's her sixth year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she sits on the train on the way to school thinking about this coming year. She seems more nervous this year but can't figure out why.**

**"Hey Herm, what's up?" Asked her friend Ron **

**"Oh, nothing just thinking and its not Herm its Her-mi-o-ne." She answered stringing out her name. **

**"About what, exams for the end of this year?" Harry said jokingly. **

**Ron laughed at Harry's joke. He laughed so hard the juice he was drinking (which he got off the trolley) ended up all down his front. **

**"You two can laugh all you want because when you get your exam grades at the end of the year i will be laughing not you." Hermione snapped. **

**"We were just joking; anyway you'll help us out in the end just to make Malfoy miserable." Ron said devilish. **

**"If I were you I wouldn't count on me this year because I am not helping either of you. Why don't we all try to be somewhat nice to Malfoy this year since his dad went to Azkaban after school last year." Hermione said sternly. **

**"Um, Hermione do you realize your talking about _MALFOY_!" Harry cried. **

**"YES, HARRY, I DO REALIZE THAT, AND I REALLY DO THINK WE SHOULD TRY TO BE CIVIL WITH HIM!" Hermione screamed. **

**"Dang Granger, do you have to be so loud. I could here all the way down the hall. Oh, and I really don't need pity from a mudblood." Draco smirked at the door way. **

**"How, how long have you been standing there? Hermione stuttered. **

**"Long enough to see you chew their heads off. Its kind of funny the way they (pointing at Harry and Ron) let you (pointing at Hermione) boss them around as if you were their mum." Draco laughed as he left the compartment. **

**When the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade Station the students hurried off the train and split up. First years followed Hadrid (the grounds keeper and care of magical creatures' teacher) to the huge lake they had to cross to get to the castle. Second year through seventh year had to ride in the so called horseless carriages. Only some students could see what really pulls them. **

**As soon as the carriages reached the front oak doors students flooded up the stairs, through the Entrance Hall, and into the Great Hall. They all sat down at their special house tables and waited for the first years to arrive and be sorted. About five minutes after everyone sat down and were settled the first years had arrived. That's when Dumbledore stood up above the gleaming students. **

**"I have just a few short announcements I would like to make. First I would like to remind you that the forbidden forest is to be avoided, that does go for all of you. Second I would like to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, which is not here right now as I can see you all know since there is an empty seat and no new face. Last but surely not the least, there will be many unexpected surprises in places you would not expect. Well now, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher is," Dumbledore paused, "Mr. Harry Potter. Though for some of you this will be your second year having him teach you. I know for sure that Slytherin did not know about the DA, Dumbledore's Army, or what-ever they called themselves." **

**"You're kidding me, right?" screamed Slytherin. **


	2. First Day Of Classes

****

When the feast ended Dumbledor stood back up to peer at the students before him.

"Now that you are all full, please go up to your dormitories and rest yourselves for tomorrow your classes start, but first be sure to find your head of house to get your class schedules for the year. I bid you all a good-night." Dumbledor finished as the Head of Houses got up and started to pass out the schedules to the students.

"I can't believe we have double potions first thing in the morning and of all the other houses it's with Slytherin." Complained Ron.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Its as if they are punishing us for coming back to school. I really can't think of anything worse." Harry added.

"Bet I could think of one, no wait, I already have. Would double potions with the Slytherins and a detention with Snape count as worse? I think so." Ron said pointedly.

"Well, I say just be happy with what you've got. I have Potions, Muggle Studies, and Herbology. So if I were you I wouldn't complain." Hemione stated matter-of-factly.

"Ok, we'll stop complaining, but its only so you don't hex us or something. Now, what is the password again?" Ron commented.

"Ron, you can be so forgetful sometimes. The password is Panthera leo." Hermione exclaimed.

"Ok, but what does that mean exactly?"Asked Harry.

"It means lion, which is very approit for our houses password considering the symbol is a lion." Commented Hermione.

When they entered the common room they bid their godd-nights and headed for bed.

The next morning Hermione woke up quite early, she took a shower, got dressed, and went down to the common room to wait for Harry and Ron to get up and get ready. About 15 minutes later they submurged from their rooms and went down to breakfast. They talked about their summers and and what they expected to learn this year. The start of class bell rang and the Slytherins and the Gryffindor made their way toward the dungons for their first potions class of the year.

"Why do our classes have to be so early in the morning. I just want to be able to sleep in on the first day back." Ron grumbled.

"It's for poor and lazy people like you, Weasly." Draco smirked from behind them.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Harry spat angrily and turned around to face him.

"Or what, you going to run home and tell your mum and dad on me? Oh I almost forgot you dont have any parents. My bad." Draco said childishly.

"What on Earth do you want, Malfoy. I know to well that you would not stand here talking to us unless someone bet you to or you wanted something. So tell us which one it is." Hermione demanded.

"Ok, Granger, don't bite my head off. McGonagall told me to tell you that you have been selected as the Gryffindor house prefect. This means you will be joining me and the otheer selected prefects for a meeting after dinner. Oh and Granger, you will no longer be staying in the Gryffindor tower. All the chosen prefects and the headboy and girl will be sharing some tower for the rest of the year." Said Draco smartly.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. After dinner Hermione made her way up to McGonagall where Padma, Justin (the heads),Draco, Jordan and Ben were waiting.

"As you have all been told you will all be sharing the same tower. You each will have your own room and bathroom. If you'll come with me I will show you to your tower." McGonagall explained.

They made their way through the Great Hall into the Entrance Hall and up the marble staircase. They went up the staircase and took a right, which is just the oppisite of the Gryffindor tower, and came to a portrait of the 4 founders of Hogwarts.

"Now, you all must deside on a password together and you can not tell anyone in the houses your password. Is that clear?"McGonagall said sternly.

"Yes,"they coursed.

"So what shall our password be?"asked Hermione.

"How about,"Draco started,"Never Enough?

"Isn't that a song," Hermione stated,"By Eminem?

"Yeah, you have a problem with it?" Draco snapped.

"No I don't, but that is by a muggle and I didn't know you listened to things like that. It just took my by surprise, thats all."Hermione answered.

"Ok then. All in favor of the password being Never Enough raise your hand."McGonagall added bossily.

They all raised their hands and McGonagall left them to settle in and get to bed.

In the common room they all sat on the couches. Katie sat next to Justin, Jordan ast next to Ben, and Draco sat next to Hermione, all admiring the features of the room. One by one they headed to bed until Hermione and Draco were the only ones left.

"I'm surprised your still down here or sitting on another couch, Malfoy." Hermione said some-what shocked.

"If I'm going to have to put up with you for the whole year I guess I'm going to have to get used to you some, Hermione." Draco said slowly.

"Um, did you just call me Hermione?" Hermione asked shyly.

"Well, yeah I guessI did. I would really like it if you called me draco insted of Malfoy." Said Draco.

"Ok, Draco, I'll do that." Said Hermione.

"Thanks Hermione. I guess we best be getting to bed now." Draco said calmly.

"Yeah, I suppose your right. Good-night Draco." Hermione said with a yawn.

"Night Hermione." Draco said sweetly.

With that they retreated up the stairs to their rooms and went to bed.


	3. Ron's Secret

I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, I had a Constitution test to study for and was having a nervous breakdown about it, but at least I past with a 92 percent. YAAAAAHOOOOO! LOL! I've only had two reviews so far and I would like to thank Angel Born In Hell for letting me know that I was taking to story to fast. I'll also try to do better with the spelling, my dad's computer doesn't have spell-check on it. Well enough of my chit chatting and on with the story and this chap may not be long, so sorry ahead of time.

Hermione woke up early, as usual, the next morning and quickly got ready for the day ahead of her then went on down to breakfast. On the way down she desided not to tell Harry or Ron about her and Draco's agreement they made the night before. When she entered the hall she went and sat in her normal spot between Harry and Ron.

"So, what class do we have first today? Please don't say potions or transfiguration." Pleaded Ron.

"No it's herbology first thing then transfiguration. After that you 2 go to divination and I go to Muggle Studies." Answered Hermione.

" Ok, well at least we don't have McGonagall first. i don't think I could last 2 mornings in a row with that woman. She gives me the creeps." Ron said with a sigh.

" Yeah, your telling me. I'm going to have to side with Ron here Hermione. I know she's your favorite teacher and all but I'm sorry she scares me a little too." Harry added.

When the bell for the start of class rang the students hurried out of the Great Hall and to their separate classes. The sixth years headed out to the Herbology greenhouses and were surprised to see a notice on the door to greenhouse 4.(A/N I'm not really sure there is a 4th greenhouse, but in my story there is).

"I'm sorry to have canceled class on such a short notice, but something has come up that Dumbledor has asked me to do and class will be canceled for a couple of weeks. Again I am sorry for letting you all know on such a short notice. Sincerly Professor Sprout." Hermione read aloud.

"Canceled, that means we have an hour and a half til our next class." Ron exclaimed.

" Yep. So you two want to go sit by the lake or something, cause I have absolutly nothing else to do." Hermione asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Added Harry.

When they were down by the lake Ron turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, can I tell you something?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you need to tell me?" Hermione replied.

"Well, I've kind of been keeping a secret from you since our second year and I thought now would be a good time to tell you." Ron sighed. "I have liked you as more than a friend for a long time, Hermione.

Well, Ron, I'm really sorry and don't mean to offend you or anything, but I have no simular feelings toward you. I mean I like you and all, but you have been like the brother that I never had." Hermione said shocked.

8

Well thats the end of chapter 3. I told you it would short and i'm sorry about that. Let me know if that is better on both the spelling and whether I'm still taking it too fast. Please Review.


	4. Sparks Begin To Fly

**Now I know this took about a week if not more, but I was at my moms and she never allows me on the computer. I haven't quite figured it out why though. All I really get to do out there is mess with my horse, but thats not so bad. I had onlyone review and that was from my uncle, so please reveiw. Well I guess I'll get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any related charactor, but I do own Jordan and Ben.**

**Later that night Hermione, Jordan, Padma, Draco, Ben, and Justin were all sitting in the common room in front of the fire. As the night wore on Padma and Justin retreated to bed and left the four prefects together. They desided to play a game of Shang High Rummy. Hermione and Jordan hadto teach the boys how to play, but once they got the hang of it they kicked the girls butts.**

**"That was just beginers luck." Jordan said**

**"Yeah there was no way they could have beat both of us. At least now we know not to let them partner up any more." Complained Hermione.**

**"Well, we best be getting to bed, classes start early in the morning" Ben stated.**

**"Yep, and I will need to rest otherwise I will be really crabby in the morning" Jordan added.**

**"Night." Called Hermione to their retreating backs.**

**"You going to bed yet?" Asked Draco**

**"No, why?" answered Hermione.**

**"I need to talk to about something." Started Draco." Potter and Weasley have brought something to my attention, but I desided to talk to you about it first be fore I started jumping to conclusions. (AN: I dont think thats spelled right so sorry ahead of time). "They told me that they have a feeling that you may like me and I mean as more than a friend." Draco finished.**

**"Well, I guess it has crossed my mind a few times too, but i've never really thought long and hard about it. To answer your question though ,yes I do,but just a little."Hermione said shyly.**

**"Well, to tell you the truth I'm glad you do because I really like you." Draco tried to say confidently.**

**"Ok, what shall we do then?" Hermione asked him.**

**"Well, Hermione will you go out with me?" Asked Draco.**

**"Yes, Draco, I will go out with you." Hermione told him.**

**Well thats the end of the chapter, so hopefully you all like it more than I did. Oh, and for my uncle, I just did what you told me not to do...LOL. Please reveiw and I'll get another chap up asap.**


	5. Promises

**Thank you the reviews. The only some-what bad one was from my aunt, but she just loves to tell me that I'm doing something wrong. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer, but I really can't make any promises on that. **

**Hermione soon went to the Gryffindor common room to see Harry and Ron. When Hermione entered the room she started asking about Ron's homework.**

**"You do know that the one for Snape is due tomorrow don't you? He'll give you a weeks worth of detentions for not having it done. I bet you haven't even started on it yet." Hermione exclaimed.**

**"Well, I've been really busy with other things, like Quidditch and Defense Against the Dark Arts." Commented Ron.**

**"At least one of those was important. I really don't understand why everyone thinks Quidditch is more important then classes are." Hermione stated. "I think you best start on that potions essay, Ronald Weasly. Harry and I can look over my Defense Against the Dark Arts essay and supervise you."**

**"I guess we could do that, but it won't make Ron work on his potions." Harry pointed out starting to read Hermione's essay.**

** "I wouldn't be surprised what he will do for a trip down to the kitchens." Hermione said.**

**"You sure are one clever witch, Hermione. I'll have this done in about an hour or so." Ron said getting to work.**

**"Good, now Harry I know this is a bit long, but it will have to do. You can look over half of it if you want."Said Hermione.**

**"Well, I'm quite a fast reader so it shouldn't take to long, I'm already about half way as it is. So far everything is right. Do you mind no talking for a while so maybe I can read it all?" Asked Harry.**

**"Yes Harry, I can. Hows that essay coming , Ron?" Hermione asked.**

**"Much better than I thought it would be. I've got about a quarter of a page to go, this essay wasn't so hard." Ron answered.**

**"Ok, good, in that case I'll be quiet for a few minutes and let you two finish up." Hermione added.**

**About 15 minutes later Harry looked up from the essay and delared that he was finished reading.**

**" What about you, Ron? You ready to go down to the kitchens?" Harry asked already knowing the answer.**

**"Yep, the essay is done and I'm ready to go." Said Ron jumping up and practicly running to the door.**

**" Not so fast speedy. It would be a good idea not to run down all the stair. Exspecailly the one that tend to change." Harry said holding in a small laugh.**

**They walked down the maze of stairs to the portrait of the fruit bowl. Hermione reached up and tickled the pear and stepped inside. House elves soon ran up to them presenting them with food and pumpkin juice. Dobby and Winky ushered them all to a small table in a corner. Ron automaticly began to dig in.**

**"Ron, if you don't slow down you're going to choke or make yourself sick." Hermione said looking disgusted.**

**"But Hermione." Ron started.**

**"Don't give me any buts, Ron." Hermione said sharply. "You better not eat too much because I'm expecting to get to bed sometime tonight."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I hear you Hermione." Ron said grimly.**

**Half an hour later they trailed back up to the towers. Hermione bid her good-nights and went to read for a bit in her common room. She walked in to find Draco still awake and waiting for her.**

**"What took you so long?" He asked jokingly.**

**"Ron. I had to bribe him so he would get that essay done for Snape." She answered sleepily.**

**"Oh, I see. He was being lazy, as usual." Draco said.**

**"Not really. Can you promise me something?" Asked Hermione.**

**"Yeah, anything Hermione." Draco answered.**

**"I was hoping you could keep us a secret, I really don't want anyone to know. Ron and Harry Exspecailly." She said.**

**"Yeah, I will as long as you will." Draco promised.**

**"Thank you. Know I can go to bed and not have to worry about anything." Hermione said and retreated up the stairs to bed.**

** I sure hope that was OK and I slowed it down even more for my wonderful brat of an aunt. Of course I kind of thought it was better than the last. I'll try to get another chapter up today, if I dont I will have one up tomorrow. Thanx for reading and please review.**


	6. Reasons

****

Total of 8 reviews, thank you all for reviewing. I really don't have a clue where this story is going, but I will seek it. As for the story I really tried to slow it down, maybe too much though. I would really aprciate it if you let me know. My Christmas vacation is almost over so I don't know how much I'll be on after Monday, Im back at my moms house. Enough talk and on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters JK does and I'm not taking credit for them.

The next morning came way too fast for Draco. He got up and dragged himself to the the bathroom and took a short quick shower. He quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast before he went to his classes. The post arrived soon after he did. Owls swooped down over the student dropping parcels and letters from home. Harry recieved a letter from Lupin and opened it with Hermione and Ron looking over his shoulder.

"Well, go on open it and read it aloud." Ron said excitedly.

The letter read.

Dear Harry,

I sure hope your classes are going rather well. I know the students are learning a lot from you. I have some unexpected good news. The Order and I have been doing alot of research on that blak viel Sirius fell into and discovered that Sirius is not dead. He is living in a, let's just say, forgotten world. There is a way to bring him back, but it will be very tricky. I will come and talk to you about it soon. Well good-bye for now young friend.

Remus Lupin

"So Luna was right after all, then. I wouldn't have thought in a million years that Luna, of all people, could have been right about something like this." Hermione said shocked.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. She always seemed up in the clouds and not down to earth, mental in other words." Stated Ron.

"Oh, Ronald, Harry and I are not dumb, we know you used to fancy Luna."Hermione giggled.

"Yes, but that was last year." Ron argued.

"Maybe, but some things never do change." Hermione said.

"I really don't care what you think, Hermione. If you remember, I told you I liked you, but you turned me down. I'm heading to class, Harry you can come with, but don't bother letting Hermione." Ron snapped.

"Ok, I'll see you later Hermione." Said Harry jumping to his feet.

Hermione started out of the Great Hall a few minutes after them. Draco noticed her and excused himself and went to follow her. He met her right outside the doors.

"Hey, Hermione, what's up?"Draco asked concerned.

"Nothing, Ron's mad at me for talking about him liking Luna Lovegood." She started. "Draco, why do you like me?

"Well, you're beautiful, smart, not all over me like Pansy, your personality, and you seem to like me, so thats all I can think of at this moment." Explained Draco.

"Thanks, Draco, I really appreciated that. Now I'm going to bed I'm really tired." Hermione sighed.

I know it was short, but I was mostly just trying to answer a review. I'll try and get another chapter up today. Please review. :)


	7. New Ideas

I know the last chapter was boring and I'm really sorry about that. Plus my dad wouldn't really let me on for that long. I hope you have all enjoyed the story even if I'm not sure how to even do this chapter. Thanks for the reviews. I love you all for those and reading my story of course. It's story time. Have fun and enjoy.

Draco woke up around 10 a.m. the next morning and thanked God that it was a Saturday and he did not have any classes. He lay in bed for about 10 more minutes before he finally took a shower and got dressed. After he did, he hurried downstairs to the common room. He found Hermione, Jordan, Ben, Padma, and Justin all sitting around talking. They stopped shortly after he entered the room.

"Why do I have the strangest feeling you three were talking about me?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"I haven't got a clue dear, why?" answered Hermione innocently. (A/N: Neither my dad or me could figure out if that was spelled right. And my dads 35. LOL)

"You are all looking quite guilty of something and it just so happens that you guys all just stopped talking when I entered the room. Wait a minute, Hermione, you just called me dear. Did you." Draco was then cut off by Hermione.

"You know they would find out sooner or later, they do live in the same tower." Hermione explained.

"I guess you're right, when are you not. Anyway I was just headed down to breakfast, anyone care to join me?" Draco offered.

"I'll go with you." said Ben.

"We'll stay here then while you two pig out. We might be able to get some homework done. Oh, and we want to talk to you about something when you get back." said Jordan.

When the boys left the girls started on their homework. About an hour later the boys returned and the girls put away their books.

"So what did you need to talk to us about?" asked Draco.

"We were thinking of having a welcome back ball, but we haven't talked to Dumbledore about it yet." Jordan started.

"Ok, we should talk to him about it because I think it is a good idea." agreed Ben.

"Good, we'll talk to him before dinner." Hermione added.

Later that evening Hermione, Jordan, Draco, Ben, Justin, and Padma went up to talk to Dumbledore. They found him in his study behind his desk flipping through papers.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, could we talk to you about something?" asked Padma.

"Yes, certainly. What do you need to talk to me about?" Dumbledore said.

"We were wanting to know what you thought about the school having a welcoming back ball." Hermione stated.

"A welcoming back ball I have to say no to," Dumbledore paused then went on, "but a welcoming ball I will say yes to. Do not ask what I mean for you will know after dinner tonight. See you in the Great Hall."

The students were making their way back down to the Entrance Hall when Draco stopped suddenly in his tracks.

"What's up with you Draco?" asked Hermione in a concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just trying to figure out what Dumbledore has in store for us this time." Draco answered.

"I have the strongest feeling we will find out soon enough, but not soon enough to have this ball planned in time for what-ever it is he has up his sleeve this time." added Ben thoughtfully.

Ok, so I may have left you hanging off a cliff, but don't worry you'll find your footing and get back up after the next chapter is up. Hope you liked this one. Please review. I'd love it.

(L)Slytherin91


	8. Surprise!

That last chapter was one of my favorites. It really came together somewhat nicely. This one should be about as good if not better and it WILL be longer. Let the next chapter begin. I really need to stop watching so many movies. They're starting to brain wash me. AHHHH!!!! LOL.

In the Great Hall after everyone had finished their share of food Dumbledore rose to his feet and asked for everyone's attention.

"I have a short, but important announcement to make. This year we will have some exchange students from America coming to join us. Most of them are in their sixth year. I am hoping that you will all be kind and welcome them to our wonderful school. Also our Prefects have decided to have a welcoming ball for them after they arrive. They will be arriving in a week, so please take the Hogsmeade trip that is to be held next weekend and pick-up something to wear. That is all I have to say. Goodnight!" Dumbledore said proudly.

"Short speech, yeah right. It took at least 10 minutes" complained Draco as the prefects all left the Great Hall.

"Actually, Draco, it only lasted about 5 minutes at the _most_. I suggest that you quit complaining about it. We have more important things to worry about." Hermione scold him.

"Hermione is right. We need to figure out the decorations for the ball. Like, should we have a banner that says 'Welcome To Hogwarts' or something like that?" put in Jordan.

"You know, we could have us prefects standing at the door to greet our guest along with Dumbledore and McGonagall. Justin and I could stand right next to the doors, one of us on each side, Hermione and Draco behind us, then Jordan and Ben behind them. Dumbledore and McGonagall can stand a bit farther back than Ben and Jordan, but also be between all of us." Padma explained.

"That would be an excellent idea. We could then have Dumbledore and McGonagall lead them into the Great Hall, we would follow them in." Justin added.

Just then Dumbledore started to make an announcement over the loudspeaker. This made all the students stop where they were to listen.

"I was just informed that the exchange students will be arriving within the next couple of days. So we will use tomorrow instead of next weekend to buy the things for the ball. Thank you." Dumbledore finished.

There was a big uproar of voices throughout the school as the students heard the last part of the announcement. Draco, Hermione, Jordan, Ben, Padma, and Justin hurried up the stairs to their dorms and went to bed.

Hermione was lying in bed, too excited to sleep, when she heard a tapping noise on her window. She crept slowly and cautiously over to the window and opened it. An owl flew in and landed on top of her nightstand. She went to the owl and hurriedly untied the parchment from its leg. Her eyes scanned over the words a few times before she heard a knock at the door.

"Come on in." She said absentmindedly.

"Hey Hermione, do you want to hang with me tomorrow while we're shopping?" Draco asked nervously.

"I guess I can, Draco. Harry and Ron are not going. They said that they already have something to wear. I really doubt they do, but it's their choice what to wear not mine." Hermione answered.

"Okay, thank you. I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but what is that, there in your hand?" Draco said curiously.

"I'm not really sure what it is, but I'm kind of afraid to find out." Hermione said starting to read the letter again.

"Well, is it something you don't want me to see?" asked Draco.

"Oh, you can read it, I don't mind. You may understand more than I. I'll read it to you. It says." Hermione paused. "Dear Miss Granger, I am informing you of a serious decision that you and another prefect of your choosing have to decide on. You are to be the guides of the new students from America. I thought you could also show them some of the more useful books you have found in the library. That includes the restricted section."

"Well, Dumbledore, I'm guessing wants you to show the students around the school. I bet there is more to it though, but I don't know for sure" Draco told her.

"I figured. I'm going to bed, I'm really tired. Oh, and Draco, do you mind giving the tours with me?" She asked.

"Not at all, Hermione. Good-night." Draco responded and started out the door to his room when Hermione called him back.

"Hey Draco, I'm not felling really well, do you think you could sleep in here with me? I don't care where at as long as you are in the room." Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure can." He replied as he conquered up a mattress to put on the floor.

"Thank you Draco, I've just been under some stress with the new students coming in a couple days and all and making sure we're ready for them." Hermione admitted to him.

"You're always welcome." Draco mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Hermione tossed and turned most of the night thinking about what may happen this year and the changes that are about to be made. She was hoping the changes would be good and for the better. When she finally got to sleep she dreamed about the ball and what the people would be like. She hoped she would get along with them like she did with Jordan and Ben. They had both moved from the states the summer before. She would have to just wait and see.

Total words for that chapter were 1,001. Thanks for all the reviews, I really do appreciate them. I hope this chapter is okay, I loved it. I will try to update ASAP. Thanks again and please review.

* * *


	9. The big Welcoming

I have been sick almost all week and I finally got the strength to type this. I hate being sick, I have to miss school and I'm not on here as much. Well I've made you wait long enough. Anyone one who want to yell at me can email me or do it in a review, either way I'll get it.

The next day was an early start for Draco and Hermione. They left the castle around 7:30(a.m.) for the town of Hogsmeade. It was a nice quiet walk since neither had anything to say. Once they arrived in Hogsmeade Hermione quickly grabbed onto Draco's arm and dashed into a store. Luckily it wasn't a book store and it was a store for dress robes.

"My God, Hermione. Are you going to try on every single robe in this place?" Draco asked.

"If I have to, I will. At least you don't have to worry anymore, I already picked yours out. Which by the way looks really nice on you, if I do say so myself. Just please, quit complaining." Hermione answered.

"Okay." said Draco walking away.

He walked over to one of the racks and picked out two long flowing dresses for Hermione. One was blue the other was green and silver.

"Hey Hermione, why don't you try these on? I think they would go really well with your eye color, too." Draco stated.

"Well Draco Malfoy, you sure have an eye for style. I'll defiantly try these on, these absolutely gorgeous." She commented.

"Good, I'm glad you like them. Now go try them on. I'm dying to see what they look like on you." Draco said with a devilish grin.

Hermione went into the dressing room. Draco mean-while paced the area in front of the room waiting. She emerged 3 minutes later in the blue dress. The dress outlined the curves of her body and hung down all the way to her feet. Draco let out a small whistle when he saw her. She twirled around and the bottom of the dress swirled around her.

"Wow! You look great, amazing actually." Draco exclaimed.

"Are you saying I never look this good?" Hermione questioned jokingly.

"No, I'm just saying you look more gorgeous then you do in those uniforms we usually wear." Draco said defensibly. "Let me see how the other one looks.

"Okay, hold on a second." Hermione said rushing back into the room.

"I can do that, if I have to." Draco said.

When she emerged Draco resized how good he did picking the dresses out. This dress wasn't quite as tight as the last, but it was a tad bit longer.

"Well, I surely cannot decide, so you pick." Hermione ordered.

"I'm leaning toward the green and silver one. It will go better with my robe." Draco decided.

"Sounds good to me, now let's go to the Hogshead." Hermione said.

"Okay, I have to pay for these first." Draco reminded her.

"Oh, I knew that, I'm not going to steal them. I would never do such a thing." Hermione said aggravated.

"Okay, what-ever you say." Draco said putting the clothes on the register and handing the cashier the money for them.

They went to the hogshead, ordered two butter-beers to go, and headed back to the castle. When they reached the castle it was nearly dinner. They ran up to their rooms and put the stuff they bought for tomorrow away, and then went down to dinner.

"What are you wearing to the dance tomorrow, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"You'll have to wait until tomorrow and see." Hermione told him.

"Fine then, I'm not telling you what I'm wearing or who I'm going with." Ron pouted.

"That's okay with me Ron. I'll find out tomorrow anyway. Now I need to finish up so I can start getting the decorations ready." Hermione said finishing up on her food.

She, Draco, Jordan, Ben, Justin, and Padma got up as well. Dumbledore followed them out of the hall to check up on the plans.

Ben and Jordan explained the plans to him while the others listened. When they finished Dumbledore pulled Draco and Hermione to the side and asked…

"I have added a new area to the castle. You two will be sharing a common room, but will have your own bathroom and bedroom. We are adding a few rooms to your old tower for the new students. If you will follow me I will show you where it is. Your belongings are already there for you." He explained.

"Okay, Professor, that sounds great. Why are _we_ the ones sharing though?" Hermione asked.

"You two seem to be getting along just fine with each other, so I just figured you wouldn't mind" Dumbledore answered.

"Well that's fine with me, how about you, Hermione?" Draco added.

"Yeah, that's fine." Hermione stated.

Dumbledore showed them where it was then let them go back to the others to get the decorating started. When they reached their old rooms Jordan, Ben, Justin, and Padma were already headed downstairs.

"We decided we should get started on this since the new students will be arriving tomorrow. Plus everything was sorted into groups on what room they go in." Padma confessed.

"Okay." Hermione shrugged.

She and Draco followed the rest downstairs to the Great Hall and Entrance Hall. They decided to split up into groups rather than tackle one room at a time. The boys were sent to decorate the Great Hall while the girls decorated the Entrance Hall.

"I can't believe they're going to be here tomorrow. He could have given us a better warning than what he did. I _am_ going to go crazy before we get this done" Jordan complained.

"The sooner you quit complaining, the faster we can get this done." Hermione scold.

"If you would both stop bickering we could get started on this." Padma insisted.

"Fine, I will." Jordan pouted.

They worked on decorating for three hours straight. When they were done they put an invisibility spell on the decorations then headed up to bed. Draco and Hermione started for their separate dorms when Padma called to them.

"Hey where're you two going?" she asked.

"Oh, right, sorry, we forgot to tell you. Dumbledore pretty much kicked us out of your tower and gave us our own. The new students will be staying with you." Hermione apologized.

"Okay, we'll see you in the morning then, at breakfast I presume." said Justin.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. Well, goodnight to you." Draco added.

As soon as they got to their common room they went to their separate rooms and went to sleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows.

Hermione dreaded the time she had to wake up. The classes were supposed to start an hour ahead of the normal time. The day raced by though and soon it was lunch. No-one could hear each other talk because everyone was excited about the ball that night after dinner, since that is when the students arrive. Dinner was set for 5:00 and the students were to arrive at 6:30. Dinner was the same as lunch, as soon as the dessert dishes were cleared Dumbledore stood up and gleamed at the students before him.

"In about one hour our new students will be arriving. There will be twelve new students coming that I know of. I will not hold you here any longer as I know you want to go and get ready. I do need the prefects to come down in 45 minutes to get the final touches of the decorations put up. The rest of you are to come down in 50 minutes and go into the Great Hall." Dumbledore announced.

Students from every house got up and rushed to the doors to their houses. Draco and Hermione hurriedly got dressed. Hermione fixed her hair with a spell so that her hair was up in a messy bun with two small bunches of hair framing her face. All Draco did was gelled his.( A/N: Don't worry he still looks gorgeous girls, LOL). They left their dorm and worked their way to Jordan, Padma, Ben, and Justin's common room. They met Padma just as she was rushing up to Jordan's room from her own.

"Whoa, Padma, slow down a bit. We need to tell you that we are going to go down and take care of that stuff real quick so you have more time to get ready." Draco hollered after her.

"Okay, sounds good, because I really am going to wear myself out trying to get ready. So I'll see you in about 10 minutes then." Padma said finally stopping in front of them.

"Well you may want to slow down a bit otherwise you might end up breaking something in the room or in your body." Hermione warned as she turned and headed out the door.

5 minutes till 6:30 all the students were gathered where they were supposed to be, or in the Prefects' case in their position at the oak front doors. The entire castle was so silent you could hear the pipes throughout the castle dripping and gurgling. At last there was a knock on the doors and Padma and Justin opened them. Each student walked in and introduced him or herself. The Prefects finally learned the names of the students from America. The names of the students were: Alison, Brian, A-Kay, Chase, Luke, Jessica, Michelle, Jeremy, Josh, Tim, Ashlynn, and Morgan. Dumbledore greeted them with a speech.

"I would firstly like to welcome you to our gracious school. I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts. If you would please follow me through these doors you will get to see your new class mates. I would like you to go up in front of the large table where most of the teachers will be seated. Then I would like you to introduce yourselves to the others and maybe tell them a bit about you." Dumbledore smiled and led them on in.

They introduced themselves one at a time, starting with Michelle and ending with Chase. As they finished and stepped down Dumbledore led them to the Prefects while a stage magically appeared in a corner and a muggle rapper started to rap.

"This guy is my favorite rapper." Alison commented.

"Even I, a pureblood Slytherin, know that this is Eminem." Draco sneered.

"Draco, this is Never Enough, you know the one our password used to be before Dumbledore moved us into our new dorm." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah it is." Draco agreed as the song turned to Every Time by Brittney Spears. "Hey Hermione would you like to dance.

"Of course Draco." Hermione giggled.

So sorry to leave you all hanging but the night is not over for them. I really thought you deserved a long chapter since this is only the second one this week. See ya'lls L8r then. Please review ill luv ya for it.

Slytherin91


	10. And The Beat Goes On

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad most of you are enjoying the story. I worked on this chapter for two days at school between subjects so I hope you like it.

_Notice me, take my hand  
Why are we strangers when  
Our love is strong   
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I make believe that you are here  
It's the only way I see clear  
What have I done   
You seem to move on easy

And everytime I try to fly, I fall  
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain   
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

And everytime I try to fly, I fall   
Without my wings, I feel so small  
I guess I need you, baby   
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you, baby

They swayed in time to the music, Hermione resting her head on Draco's chest. Draco had his arms embraced around her holding her close to him. As the song ended they slowly stopped and stood there in each other's arms while the next song came on. Jordan ran up about a minute after the song ended.

"Hey do you guys want anything to drink?" she asked.

"No not right now anyway. I think we're going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." Draco replied.

"Ok, we'll see you later then" Jordan said giving Hermione a wink before she walked away.

"So are we really going outside?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Yeah, I was planning on it. We don't have to if you don't want to though" he answered.

"Yes we'll go. I do think it's kind of crowded in here and a bit stuffy as well." agreed Hermione leading Draco toward the doors.

They pushed through people heading toward the doors, people kept giving them weird glances. They were most definitely relieved when they reached the peaceful, quiet of the Entrance Hall. They went out the doors into the night and made their way down to the lake. Hermione paused once at the sound of a werewolf's howl. That reminded Hermione of her third year and old Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Remus Lupin. She smiled at the thought of her adventure and wondered when she would have the next one. She sighed and hoped it would be with Harry and Ron like it used to be.

"What's on your mind, Mione?" Draco asked with concern in his voice.

"Nothing Draco, I was just remembering the past." She answered.

"You sure, one minute your mind's here the next it is as if it decided to zone out on me." said Draco looking Hermione in the eyes.

"Sorry Draco, I just had a sudden thought when I heard that howl a few minutes ago." She admitted.

"As long as you're alright then I don't have to know the reason if you chose not to tell me. I don't want you to ever think you have to tell me everything" Draco said knowingly.

"Well, I thought that you should know so I told you. You didn't make me tell you, I wanted to, It was my choice and my choice alone." Hermione said sweetly.

Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione for the first time, but quickly pulled away.

"My goodness Draco, I would have never thought, what was that for?" Hermione said shocked.

"Well, I don't know, I just had the urge. You didn't mind did you?" Draco asked shyly.

"No, not really, it just came as a bit of a shock. See what I really don't understand is how you can go from hating mudbloods to liking them enough to go out with one. I hope you can explain that to me sometime soon." Hermione answered. "Look, now you're kissing me and I don't have a clue why.

"I haven't given that much thought, but I will answer it now." Draco started. "I never really hated mudbloods, actually I've always thought of them as intelligent like you. I'm a Slytherin and a Malfoy and I had and I am still supposed to keep up my appearances. Everyone expects me to be like my father, dark, evil, and a deatheater. What I really want to do is become an auror and fight against my father. He'll be lucky if he doesn't rot in Azkaban, so I most likely will not have to worry about him. Most people think I'm as cold hearted as he is, but my mother and my sister, Nicole, know I am not a bit like him and hope I never will be. I've done a lot of thinking over the years and decided that one day I would go a separate way of my father and now I have. I may not have expected to fall in love, but I have and I've fallen in love with you Hermione Granger. I really hope you love me to and that you believe what I'm saying. That leads me to another thing, I have told my mother about you and she wants to meet you over Christmas Break. I hope you will come and stay at Malfoy Manor with me." He finished.

Hermione was silently crying and had tears running down her cheeks. She looked up at Draco, who was standing and looking down on her, then stood up and flung her arms around him still crying.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry, I had no idea and no right to have asked you that. I do love you too and I will come and stay with you, I feel as if I need to come." Hermione said through her tears.

"You did have the right to ask and I'm glad you'll come stay with me." Draco said kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Draco, I feel a bit better now, but I think we might want to head inside so people don't wonder where we ran off to" Hermione said with a small smile.

"Okay if that's what you want." Draco agreed and kissing her one last time before going in the doors.

When they entered the Great Hall the song Heart of a Champion, by Nelly, had just finished playing and One Voice, by Billy Gillman, started to play. Draco took hold of Hermione's hand, led her to the dance floor, and they began to dance. Draco automatically pulled Hermione close to him and she laid her head on chest listening to the beat of his heart.

Through the rest of the song all Hermione heard was the music, beating of Draco's heart, and every breath Draco and her took. The night finished ended around midnight and the Prefects along with Michelle, Jeremy, Alison, Brian, A-Kay, Chase, Luke, Jessica, Josh Tim, Morgan, and Ashlynn retreated to bed. Draco practically had to hold Hermione up as they walked to their rooms. About a flight of stairs or so before they reached the floor theirs rooms were on Draco picked Hermione up and carried her the rest of the way.

"Draco I'm not ready to sleep, I'm going to stay up for a while. I need to this essay for Snape. I don't think I could stand a detention with him." Hermione yawned.

"I'm not going to bed until you do. I'm just going to plop my butt down right here and wait for you to finish it" Draco said sitting down on one of the couches.

"Do what you wish. I won't be going to bed at least for another hour or two." Hermione warned him.

"That's fine. I'm still going to stay up with you." Draco said.

About an hour and a half later Draco looked over at Hermione and saw that she was fast asleep. Her head was lying on one of her open potion books, her pencil still in her hand. Draco silently got up and went over to her. He tried to wake her up but found out she was out like a light. He decided to carry her to bed instead. She hardly flinched as he carried her down the hall to her room and put her on her bed. He left the room and silently shut the door behind him on his way to his own room.

The chapter itself was 1,431 words, I'm so excited how well this is coming along. I love you all for the reviews, keep them coming...LOL

Slytherin91


	11. Problems

I'm back did you miss me, there I go with those movie lines again, I really need to get a life huh. LOL, I sure think so. Seriously did you miss me, probably not. No body likes me anymore:'( I have a feeling I know what your thinking, stop with the drama and get on with the story. I will as soon as I let you know I only got one review for the last chapter. Thank you Padfootrules3, since you are the only one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters, but I do own the people from America.

Next chapter-'Problems'

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to a horrified scream. She jumped out of bed, flung open the door, and raced down the hall. At the end of the hall she ran into something and fell to the floor. She heard someone groan and looked around her, but saw nothing in the darkness.

"Lumus" she whispered.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't see you. Was that you who screamed?" Draco asked.

"No I didn't, I think it might have been one of the new students." answered Hermione.

"I don't know, but I say let's find out." Draco said getting to his feet.

They hurried down the hall to the Prefects' rooms, muttered the password, and went inside. Alison was sitting on the couch with Brian. Brian had his arm around Alison, trying to comfort her, while she was crying.

"Alison what's the matter?" Hermione questioned with concern.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." She sniffed.

"It wasn't just a nightmare though. Most of the time they're real events that are happening or going to happen in the near future, especially if she wakes up which she did." Michelle explained.

"What was it about?" asked Draco somewhat confused.

"A friend of mine from America has had an anxiety attack. We already wrote our headmaster, Kaleb Kinderbox, and told him about it, we're waiting for a reply." Alison said just as an owl flew in the open window.

Luke untied the letter and scanned over it. When he was done he handed it to Jessica who read it aloud. The words written on it were:

"Dear Miss Cooley,

I thank you for alerting me so quickly. We looked for Cindy and found her unconscious in her room. We took her straight to the hospital wing to have her checked out. So far we don't know anything on her condition. I will of course update you on her, but for the time being I am going to send over some people that will be around whenever you them. I think you know Megan Brown and Dan, I can't think of his last name at the moment. I will also be sending a few more students of your age over. Taryn Kleinheider, Tiffany Lansford, Jennifer Bennet, Kelli Strubberg, Keaton Rohlfing, Megan Gerling, and Alexis Bockting are the ones I have chosen. Please take care and let me know if anything else happens. See you when the time comes.

Sincerely,

Professor Kinderbox."

Hermione took a deep breath when she finished and silently started to cry thinking of what might happen to Cindy. She wasn't the only one that was crying, most of the girls were as well.

"Oh I sure hope she will be alright." Jordan cried.

"Yeah, I do too, for all of our sake." Alison agreed.

"Why does life have to be so hard and when are the others supposed to get here?" questioned A-Kay.

"I don't know the answer to either question." Jeremy replied.

"I'm surprised your headmaster didn't mention the time of arrival." said Draco.

"He usually would unless there is something important on his mind." Ben explained.

"May I ask how you know this?" Padma said with a questioning look.

"We used to attend that school, don't you remember?" Jordan asked.

"That's right you did. I do remember that now." Justin said.

"Hey look, the light bulb came on." Hermione joked.

"Is that one of your muggle terms?" Draco asked.

"Well yes it is. Why do you have a problem with that?" Hermione said sarcastically.

"What if I do, you going to hex me or something?" Draco challenged.

"I just might. You'll never know what hit you. Don't forget, I'm the smartest witch of our age and I know a few things that you actually may not that I have leaned from random books I have read." Hermione challenged him back.

"Am I supposed to be scared? You may have top marks at the end of every year and in every class, but I am usually only a point or so behind you." Draco said quite pleased.

"Maybe you do, but I went to a muggle school so I have that knowledge as well. I wouldn't try to be so smart if I were you." Hermione sneered.

"Okay then, try me." Draco laughed.

"I will, tell which number is greater, a negative eight or a negative nine?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Um, negative," Draco paused, "eight, I mean nine."

"Oh Draco, you really need to go back to school" Hermione teased. "If you would have stuck with negative eight you would have been right."

"Oh I'm gunna." Draco warned before he leaped off his couch.

Hermione, who was sitting next to Michelle on one of the other couches, let out a high pitched squeal a second before Draco grabbed her off the couch and tackled her. Everyone was laughing so loudly that nobody heard Dumbledore come in. He smile to see them all playing and getting along. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"I have just heard from your previous headmaster, he has in formed me as he said he informed you of the other students and your supervisors that are coming to join us, but he did not in form you of the fact that one of you will be returning to America. Anyone want to volunteer on going? he asked.

"I will go back" said Jessica when no-one else volunteered.

"Okay, you will leave the day after your headmaster arrives with the others. You may continue on with whatever it was you were doing." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm going to have to ask that you don't hurt one another.

Hermione conquered up a radio and turned it to 107.7 or what most Americans would call The Z. They played games and told stories, slowly one by one they drifted to their rooms for bed. Hermione, Draco, Michelle, and Jeremy were the last ones to go.

"I'm ready to go back to bed, aren't you Hermione?" Draco yawned.

"Most definitely." She replied.

Back in Hermione and Draco's common, they were both heading down their separate halls when Hermione asked:

"Do you think Cindy will be alright Draco?"

"Yeah I think she will. Now you need to go to bed and get some rest." Draco said continuing to his own room.

An hour or so later Hermione woke to yet another horrified scream. She shot up and muttered "Not again" under her breath.

End chapter!

If you have any questions on where I got the idea for this chapter email me cause part of this is true, I'll tell you the story behind it if you ask. Please review, luv ya'lls, buh bye for now.

Slytherin91


	12. Good News!

What's up ya'll. I only got 2 reviews for that last chapter. Anyway I like so meant to get this up sooner, but I kind of got into trouble at school so I cut down on my computer time a bit. Well read and enjoy.

Next chapter-Good news!

Draco heard another scream and raced to Hermione's room, again hoping it wasn't her because this one sounded much closer than Alison's scream from earlier.

"Draco, who screamed?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione are you ok? You're sweating really badly and _you're _the one who screamed." Draco answered concerned.

"I did, but I don't see how. I don't remember screaming or having a reason for doing so." Hermione sighed.

"It's probably just shock from earlier. Go back to sleep, you'll be up in another hour or so and you need at least some sleep. I'll see you when you wake up later, okay?" Draco told her.

"Okay, for you I will go back to sleep. See you in the later morning." Hermione replied.

"Thank you." Draco said kissing her forehead before going back to his room.

Hermione woke up and looked around her room. It was brightly lit by the sun's magnificent rays. Her room was a light pink with white curtains over the windows. She looked at her clock and couldn't believe it was almost nine. Getting up, she walked over to her balcony door, opened it, and walked out. Students were spread out all over the grounds below her. She had a feeling she was being watched so she scanned the ground to see if anyone was looking at her, she found that no one was. When she turned around she bumped into Draco, she figured it was him.

"How's my sleeping beauty?" Draco asked sweetly.

"Better. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She whined.

"For one I thought you could use a little extra sleep, for two you're much more beautiful when you're asleep." Draco joked.

"You're mean. I don't want to be with someone that is going to be mean to me and looks like you either." Hermione joked back.

"I feel insulted now. You're not thinking of breaking up with me are you?" Draco said sounding scared.

"No silly, you really think I would?" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Okay, thank you. Do you want to help me find the others? We could all go outside or something." Draco offered.

"Sounds like a good idea, probably the best one you've ever had. Let me get changed and I'll meet you in the other room." Hermione said pushing Draco out the door.

She quickly dressed and headed down the hall to meet Draco. He was sitting on his black leather couch. Quietly she went up behind him and pushed him off the couch.

"I take it you're ready." Draco teased.

"Yeah I'm ready. Let's go find the others and go outside." Hermione said heading for the door.

"Okay, I'm right behind you." Draco said getting up off the floor.

They walked down the hall to the prefect's tower. Padma was asleep on the couch and the others were doing homework when they entered.

"Hey guys, want to go outside?" Draco asked.

"Yeah sure, do you think we should wake Padma up?" answered Alison.

"I think so, that way when she wakes up she won't wonder where we're at." Brain stated.

"Okay, so who in here is going to be brave enough to wake her up. I no I'm not, she's likely to bite someone's head off." Jeremy joked.

"Draco can wake her, which is of course unless he is too scared." Hermione teased.

"What, _me_ scared, yeah right. How did I get voted into this in the first place?" Draco exclaimed loudly.

"See how easy that was Draky" said Hermione pointing over at the couch were Padma now lay staring at them.

Everyone started to laugh at the annoyed look on Draco's face. They told Padma to meet them outside when she finished changing. Chatting happily, they made their way downstairs. As they were going around the corner next to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom they bumped into some-one very much unexpected.

"Oh hi professor!" said A-Kay surprised.

"Ah, hello miss Meyer. How are you all settling in?" Professor Kinderbox questioned.

"Fairly well actually." replied Michelle.

"That's good. Could one of you please point me in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office?" Professor Kinderbox asked.

"Yeah sure, it's up those stairs, second gargoyle on the right. The password is Gummy Worms." answered Hermione.

"Okay, thank you." Kinderbox said heading toward Dumbledore's office.

"So that's what your headmaster looks like? He looks really young, well at least compared to Dumbledore." Draco said.

"That's because he is young. He is only 34." said Kelli coming up behind them with the other new students.

"Oh my God Kelli, don't do that. You scared me half to death." exclaimed Alison.

"What else is new? You get scared over nothing." Ben laughed.

"Yes that is definitely true." agreed Jordan trying not to laugh.

"Okay I'll confess. I'm a big chicken." Alison said with a bit of annoyance.

"No you're not a big chicken you're a HUGE chicken." joked Michelle

"Would you guys quit being so mean to me?" Alison pleaded.

"Fine we'll quit, but just so you know it is kind of fun." Michelle said trying to sound hurt.

"What are you guys arguing about?" questioned Padma just joining the group.

"Just Alison being a chicken is all." answered Michelle

"Oh, ok. Wait a minute, who are all these people?" Padma asked gesturing to the new students and supervisors.

"These people are the other students and supervisors from America, you should have known that." Draco said sounding amazed.

"Yeah, yeah, don't make me come over there and hurt you. Has anyone heard of anything on Cindy?" Padma said.

"Yes actually we have. She's awake and is doing great. They're releasing her from the hospital wing in a couple pf days. So in other words she's on the road to recovery." said Megan.

"Thank God for that." said Morgan.

"Yeah, I'm with her." Josh and Tim said together.

"The only reason I hang around those two is because I'm friends with Morgan." Ashlynn said aggravated.

"I know, and the only reason Morgan hangs around them is because they're her brothers. Same with me, the only reason any of them hang around me is because I'm their sister." Jordan explained.

"Well yeah, I suppose that's true." agreed Ashlynn

"So are we going to continue our way outside?" asked Ben.

"Yes Bennie, we're going. You just have to learn to be more patient." Jordan teased.

"What are you talking about? I am the _most _patient person here." Ben said satisfied.

Jordan glared at him as if telling him better change that or she would do something to him.

"Outside of Jordan, I mean." Ben added taking the hint.

Everyone laughed and started to head outside again. As they walked around the grounds Hermione, Draco, Padma, Justin, Jordan, and Ben told the others what has been happening since the start of term and about the different classes they would be taking. Coming back to the front doors Hermione told them that their first class was tomorrow morning at 8 and that they had Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"We'll catch up with you boys later. We're going to go help Jessica pack." Hermione said to the boys.

"Okay in that case we'll see you tonight. I was going to say later as well but then I realized girls and packing could take hours." Draco said dodging a playful punch that Hermione threw at him.

End Chap-

I know your going to hate me for the way I ended it but I'm going to get another one up this weekend. That was longer than I intended on writing, but I did it anyway. Please review. I won't put the next chapter up if I don't get at least three, Meggie and John you guys don't count since you're family.

JSlytherin91J


	13. Agravation

The girls hurried up to the dorm to help Jessica pack. They ran into Pansy on the way, how dreadful.

"Where's _my_ boyfriend Granger?" Pansy demanded.

""Um, I don't know where Goyle is at. Did you already happen to look in the Great hall: Hermione said.

"Goyle, I don't think so. I was talking about Draco." Pansy spat.

"He is not your boyfriend Pansy. He doesn't like you, never has, and never will. You just need to learn to accept that." Hermione spat angrily back.

Pansy gave them all an evil glared and stalked off, muttering something about filthy mudbloods or something nasty like that. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and continued on up to the prefect tower.

"Hermione could you please slow down a bit," Taryn said stopping to catch her breath.

"Yeah, sorry, I didn't mean to walk so fast." Hermione apologized.

"I guess she really ticked you off?" Kelli asked.

"Yep, but I'm just going to have to learn to ignore her from now on." Hermione said saying the password and stepping through the portrait. "Let's forget about the hole thing and get this packing done and over with."

"OK, that sounds like a good idea to me." Alexis said.

An hour or so later they finished packing and went to find the boys. They were in the Great Hall playing a game of wizard's chess. Right now it was Ben verses Brian and so far Brian was winning.

"Wow, you girls are actually done packing!" Draco said surprised.

"Yes, we are. Not all girls take all day to pack, you know." Hermione replied.

**I know really short chap…but hey at least I decided to update it. This chap is definitly not one of my favs. Sorry if you don't like it, i don't really like it myself.**


	14. Holloween and the 31st

**_Sorry I haven't updated. I've been mourning over a friend I lost. He died in a car accident and died. His name was Ty Quick and just about everyone knew him. Plus I've been getting things ready for school. It starts Wednesday for me. I with the story I guess._**

Later that evening after dinner students gathered in the Entrance Hall to say their goodbyes to Jessica. One by one said goodbye and departed for bed. Hermione was last to say goodbye and had started to cry well before it was her turn.

"I'll come back and visit, I promise. There's no way I could stay apart from you forever." Jessica said soothingly.

"I know, but we just became really good friends and now you have to go." Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah, I'll be back before you know it. I need to go now." Jessica said then turned to Draco. "Take her to bed, will you."

"Yep sure will. Come on Hermione, let' go to bed." Draco answered taking Hermione's hand and leading her up the stairs.

(Sorry I'm skipping ahead a little bit now.)

Halloween night the younger students dressed up and went around the school to older students and teachers. They were trick-or-treating like they normally would if they were at home instead of school. Hermione and Draco handed out Berti Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The Americans were handing out different types of soda, like Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Sun Drop, and Dr. Pepper just to name a few. Madame Promfry gave out chocolate frogs, while Dumbledore and the other professors handed things out like lemon drops, smarties, bubble gum, and butterfingers. By 11:00 that night nearly all the treats had been handed out and most students went back to their rooms to eat the candy they collected while others retired to bed.

"What a night!" Hermione yawned.

"I know. I didn't realize there were that many young people in this school." Draco sighed sitting on the couch and pulling Hermione into his lap.

"Well I knew there were a lot, but I wished I would have known how many exactly so we could have had enough treats for everyone." Hermione complained.

"We did what we could. You don't have to know everything, do you?" Draco asked.

"No I suppose I don't." Hermione said resting her head on Draco's shoulder.

"You ready for bed baby?" Draco said lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"Yeah I am. I'll see you in the morning." Hermione said getting up.

"Okay, I'll come tuck you in." Draco insisted getting up and leading Hermione to her room.

After she was tucked in Draco kissed her forehead and went to his own room to go to sleep as well. They both slept peaceful that night and woke early to Jordan yelling for them to wake up.

"What do you want? It's to early to be up." Draco whined.

"It's my cousin Brian's birthday today. Alison is absolutely in love with him. I wanted to send a card with everyone's name on it to him." Jordan explained.

"That sounds like a nice thing to do. You got a quill on you?" Hermione smiled.

"Yep, I sure do." Jordan said handing the quill over. "Draco you going to sign it?"

"May as well," he replied, "how old is Brian?"

"18" Jordan answered.

"Cool, is he a wizard?" Draco asked.

"No he's a muggle, but he knows about me being a witch." Jordan replied.

"So we don't have top pretend to be muggle too?" Hermione said looking up from the card and handing it to Draco for him to sign.

"Nope, no pretending." Jordan said smiling.

"That's good, Draco wouldn't do to good." Hermione giggled.

"How do you know?" Draco questioned.

"It's you, mister pureblood Draco Malfoy. Doesn't know much about muggle stuff." Hermione said pointedly.

"Alright you have a point, but I know enough to sign a bloody card." He argued.

"I'm sure." Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

end chap.

**_I know short chapter, I'M SORRY. As I told you at the beginning I've been going through a bit of stuff right now. Please review!_**

**_Slytherin91_**


	15. Hogsmeade & Home

**_Ok, well everyone needs to thank Magic Wonders for talking me into updating before I got to caught up in school. So here you all go. Oh yeah, I'm explaining some of the people in this chapter._**

**_Magic Wonders: thank you for reviewing and updating your story. Everyone who is reading this story should check hers out as well. "A Bushel of Problems" is what it is called._**

Thankfully it was a Saturday so nobody had to worry about classes and such. Today was not only Brian's birthday but it was also one of the few Hogsmeade trips they had that year. There was already a huge crown outside the castle when Hermione, Draco, and Jordan arrived. Harry and Ron saw them and walked up.

"Hey Hermione, you guys all want to hang out today?" asked Harry.

"Sure Harry, I guess we could do that." Hermione replied.

They walked the short distance to the village and went straight to The Three Broomsticks to order butterbeers. They had to pull four tables together just for them all to be able to sit next to one another. They spent the rest of their time in Honeydukes and Zonko's Joke Shop. At one point Draco ran off saying he "had to get something for potions" and found the group a half hour later still in Zonko's. When it was time to go back to the castle everyone had _bags_ full of goodies from Honeydukes and pranks from Zonko's. Harry and Ron were quick to run off up to the Gryffindor common room to sort through their stuff and decide if they should make a list of things to buy from Fred and George's joke shop.

"Well I had fun," Hermione said when they reached the prefect common room.

"Yeah me too," everyone coursed.

"Hey Morgan, can I ask you a few questions?" asked Ginny, who was invited up by Hermione.

"Sure, what's up?" she answered.

"I was just wondering," Ginny paused, "What is it like where you live? What is your family like? What do you _do_ in America when you're not in school?"

"I thought no one would_ ever_ ask." Morgan giggled, "Well I live with my dad most of the time in town so it's pretty noisy, but when I go to my mom's it's usually fairly quiet since she lives in the country. My family… well my dad's side is kind of, ummm, non-social with my mom. They just don't ever talk at all, it's like my mom doesn't exist when it comes to my dad's family. My mom's side is very outgoing, the whole family. They love going on family outings, everybody that is a friend is considered family to them which makes it one _BIG _family. When I'm not at school I usually go out with friends, like to the movies. Family outings are one thing that we do often. I also go horse-back riding with my mom and Jordan."

"Wow, what about you Jordan?" Ginny asked leaning forward.

"Nosey aren't we?" laughed Jordan. "I live with my parents' equal amount of time. Town life one week, country life the next. It sounds like it would get confusing but really it don't. You know how my mom's side of the family is, but my dad's side is different from Morgan's. I'm always away from the house with friends or with my dad, and when I'm here. During the time I'm not at school I go horse-back riding when I'm at my mom's house and swimming, go to the movies, hang with friends, and go places with Ben when I'm at my dad's house."

"Sounds exciting!" Ginny said leaning further forward. "Tell me about you Ben."

"Tell you about me… where do I begin." He started, "Well I'm an only child with divorced parents. My mom has full custody of me and is WAY too protective over me. My dad on the other hand just tells me to go for it… no matter what it is, most of the time at least. Both parents live in the country so it's not much different at either house. At my dad's we cut hay and at my moms I ride my dirtbike. During most of the summer I'm out in the fields helping my dad, or on vacation with him. Other times I'm at my moms riding my dirtbike and playing with my dog, Sammy. On some weekends my dad and I take Jordan out."

"Hmmm, that's cool. Alison you next then it's your turn Michelle." Ginny said.

"I am obsessed with squirrels and the color purple. I live in Whispering Valley where we have close neighbors but not too close. It can be loud out there at times when there are parties and stuff, most of the time it's fairly quiet. My family is just weird like me and that includes my cat, dog, and the squirrels that live in the tress at my house. During the summer I go to Branson or stay at home and watch the squirrels play in the backyard while I'm on the computer. That's pretty much it, I can't think of anything else at least." Alison said thoughtfully.

"I live right outside of a town but it's really quiet out there. My mom and dad are just embarrassing and my sister is challenged, she didn't have enough oxygen before she was born, which means she has to go to a special school. I ride my horse most of the summer and I show her in local horse shows. I hang out with people, go to fairs, and go to horse races at Fairmount Park." Michelle concluded.

"Wow, really! I've never seen a horse up close. Unicorn I have but not a horse. Alison you are weird, spending most of your time watching squirrels in your backyard when you could be out somewhere enjoying yourself." Ginny said looking amazed. "Now I must ask, what is a computer?"

"A computer is a muggle electronic. You came find information on things like you would out of a book and you can email people like you would owl a letter to some one, just the person you are sending the email to will get that a lot faster than they would an owl. It's easy to use for most people, but there are some out there that don't know how to even turn one on." explained Kelli.

_**I know it's not long enough for you, but I'm sorry. I'll update ASAP!**_

_**Slytherin91**_


	16. More of Ginny's Questions

**_Thank for reviewing all of you. I should be able to update more often now because I'm like a few weeks ahead of the rest of my class in math and that the only thing we ever have homework in. I have a couple short shout outs as well._**

**_soccerpixie3000- here's the update you asked for._**

**_Tobydog- I probably did mean chorused, I'm not too good on my spelling and all that. I'm glad you like the story though._**

"Hmm, that sounds interesting. I'd really like to learn more about them and maybe how to use one, but for right now I want to learn more about you guys. Kelli do you want to go next?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah sure, umm let's see. I live on a cattle farm so the most you hear there is the cows, my brother being annoying, or my mom and dad yelling at me. My parents are really smart, but can be embarrassing at times, and my brother is just annoying and nosy. During summer holidays I usually stick around the house and sit in front of my computer chatting to friends, which is like sending a letter and getting a quick reply. Does cover everything you wanted to know?" Kelli said nonchalantly.

"Yep that's all I wanted to know. Your lives seem pretty interesting, compared to mine at least. Now what I want to know is how you first found out you were 'different' from other people around you?"

"Quite a funny story for me actually. I was like 4 and I was sitting in our pool when my younger brother, who was like 2 at the time, dropped our kitten in the pool. I looked at my brother and told him how would you like it if I did that to you and ,well, that's exactly what happened. He ended up being thrown into the pool while the cat switched places with him, you know ended up outside the pool and COMPLETELY dry too." said Kelli.

"Ha-ha, really? Well when I was 2 my cat scratched me really bad and I got mad at the cat. My anger toward the cat caught it on fire. My poor cat still has burn marks in it's coat coloring." said Alison.

"Poor Callie, that's her cat's name. I was riding a horse when I was 6 and a dog came out of no-where. It scared the horse pretty bad and the horse took off, but not before my fear had put some _shock_ into the dog. That dog had one _shocking_ experience that day. My family noticed smaller things before then, but nothing as to which they could expect anything." Jordan said with a thoughtful look.

"Mine happened when I was 7. That was the year my mom actually let me get my first dirtbike. I didn't know how to ride one and I had taken a few spills, but one day I was headed toward the edge of a cliff and I was willing for the bike to stop and it did, right on the ledge of the cliff. I was so scared, but when I told my mom she started jumping for joy. That scared me even more." Ben stated.

'Yeah that would scare anyone, especially since it was _your_ mom that did it." Jordan said with a smirk.

"You got that right. I couldn't figure out why she was so happy that I almost fell off of a cliff on my dirtbike. I was also thinking 'should I go back and try to actually fall off the cliff so she can throw herself a party'. I'm glad that wasn't the case, if it would have been I would have never met Jordan." Ben said and leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Jordan's cheek.

"Oh Ben, that probably was the case until your dad talked the little bit of sense that he could into her." Jordan said blushing slightly.

"Very true, but hey I can hope." Ben said starting to laugh a little.

"Why would you mom think that?" asked Ginny?

_**I know I'm mean aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA…LOL! Well you all better be happy that I updated this. I had to leave you there though, for two reasons. One I know some people like cliffys and two, well I… I just didn't know how to write Ben's answer to that yet.**_


	17. Words to Cherish

_**Hehe, I know I'm evil. Well less talk more story. I'm not sure how long this will be but I'll try to make it longer than the last.**_

"The reason she would think that is because she is a bit psycho. She actually sent me to a Psychiatrist when I was six. I went there for four years because she thought I was going to kill her or something because she divorced my dad. Well apparently I never tried that because she tried to kill me a few times. I don't think it was purposely, I think it was just her mind. I'm pretty sure that's why my dad divorced her, because she was just a bit on the weird side." Ben explained.

"Yeah she is. I've never liked your mom because she never liked me. Your dad is a whole other story. I felt like her was a second father to me, not a step-father but like part of my dad was inside your dad. I was comfortable around him, as I was around your cousin Brandon. They just felt like family to me." Jordan said trying to choke back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh… I know we've had some rough times with my mom, but baby remember my most famous quote that I have said to you 'Remember Ben loves you'. I always will Jordan, I always will." Ben said putting an arm around Jordan.

Jordan had begun to cry silently at his words. The more she cried the closer Ben brought her to him. Before long she was sitting in his lap with her head buried into his chest. He let her cry but as he held her in his arms he stroked her hair with his hand. In no time she was quieted down and in a light sleep. Something about Ben always seems to calm her down.

Hermione and Draco had left to go to their common room to watch movies before they headed downstairs for dinner. By time they reached the Great Hall all of the other students had already sat down to eat. They went to their separate tables and joined the rest in eating the huge feast. The feast ended an hour later, at which time Hermione went back to her common room to watch more movies with Draco.

"Draco have you noticed the way people stare at us?" Hermione said looking away from the T.V.

"No not really, why do you ask?" he answered.

"No reason I guess. It's just Pansy I is out to get me, I know she told everyone about us."

"Hermione, don't you worry about what other people think. If you want this relationship to work then it will, but if you don't' it won't work. You have to work at things like relationships, otherwise what is the point of being in them?"

"You're right Draco. Forget Pansy and everyone else that doesn't like the idea of us being together. I feel at peace with you and I should have to stop being with you just for everyone else to be happy, as long as you are happy and I am happy then that's all that matters."

"Exactly, see you're starting to catch on" Draco smiled just before he placed a kiss on her tender lips.

"I'm glad I am, who knows who I'll end up with if I don't catch on to this."

They finished watching Finding Neverland (OMGosh I love that movie, it's sooo sad.) then went to bed. Tomorrow was Sunday and Hermione had to make a few adjustments to her essays and look up things she may have missed that she thought she might need to add. So her day was all planned out for her. She would have everyone else studying and finishing homework as well.

_**Ok I got it up, YAY! Reviews please, and I'll update, but I have to get some reviews. Lindsey I expect one from you, no email this time…lol! Love ya all. **_

_**Slytherin91**_


	18. Classes

_**Well sorry this took so long, I've been visiting my grandmother in the hospital. She had to have knee replacement surgery and has been in there since Friday. Thankfully she will be released tomorrow morning to go home. I've been praying for her every night since Friday because she was in so much pain that she was ready to give up and die. Anywho here is the chapter ya'llz wanted.**_

Alright everyone here is today's homework schedule. You need to make sure you mark off anything you may already have finished, which I am guessing none of you can mark off anything as of yet. Now get to work." Hermione stated in a very McGonagall like manner.

"Yes professor, I'll get right on it." Draco joked.

"You will thank me later, don't you worry." Hermione said.

"Oh, I don't worry" Draco said pulling out a piece of parchment.

Four Hours later…

"Hermione its lunch time can we please go eat?" complained Ben.

"Yeah we can, lets go." Hermione said moving to the portrait hole of the prefect common room.

"Hey Hermione, how's your homework going?" asked Harry when she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Mine's going great. What about yours?" Hermione said taking a drink from her pumpkin juice.

"Its alright I guess. I'm almost done with my potions essay and so is Ron." Harry said proudly.

"What's your first class tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"DADA, you?" answered Ron.

"Same" Hermione replied. "Well I better get going I have much more to do before morning. I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Hermione was first to show up to DADA and found a seat at the front of the room. The rest of the class and Harry (remember he's the DADA teacher now) arrived soon afterward.

"Today we are going to study more about the killing curse. Now everyone knows that there is a green light that flashes when the curse is used properly. Can anyone tell me the number one rule to this curse?" Harry said starting up the class.

Hermione's hand shot high in the air before anyone else had a chance to even raise a finger. "Yes Hermione." Harry said knowing that she would give the most perfect answer.

"The number one rule to the curse in question is that the witch or wizard casting the spell has to mean or want that of which the curse is cast upon to actually die otherwise the receiver will be thrown backwards and merely knocked out for a period of time." Hermione answered.

"Perfect answer as always, 15 points to Gryffindor. For the rest of the period you need to find as much information as possible on the curse and use it for your homework assignment. Your homework is a half foot of parchment on the information you find. You may turn in more than a half foot." Harry added looking at Hermione as he said this last bit.

The rest of the hour went by quickly and the next thing Hermione knew she was on her way to Potions. She walked slowly most of the way until she looked at her watch and realized she only had 10 minutes to get to the dungeons. Making it to the class just as Snape opened the door to let students in she slipped in line next to Draco, that way she was accused of being late for class.

"Pass your essays to the front of the room. Make it snappy." Snape hissed. "Get out your cauldrons and start on the assigned potion, Forget-Me-Now. You are to be in pairs, I will assign them of course. Malfoy and Granger, Potter and Parkinson, Weasley and Patil, Zambini and Cooley…" and so the pairs went on.

Draco and Hermione were first to finish their potion and Draco took a vile of the potion to the front of the room. The potion they were assigned to brew was a fast stain remover that would get rid of any stain of any kind. After Potions was lunch… finally.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**_Not the best in the world but at least its there. I'm sooooo happy, MY GRANDMA IS COMING HOME FROM THE HOSPITAL TOMORROW! Ok I had to get that out of my system. Anybody know of anyone looking for a horse (U.S. citizens only). We are selling most of ours because my mother is going back to school. We have a filly that is 4 ½ months old, two mares between the ages of 7 and 10, a two yr old filly who is already saddle broke, and a registered Appendix Quarter Horse Stallion that is also two years old. If anyone is interested let me know through review or email. Thanks so much._**

_**Slytherin91**_


	19. Visit With Hagrid

**_Soo glad you all like the story so far! Our small little town (New Haven, MO)had a huge Anhydrous Ammonia leak and part of the town had to evacuate. Thankfully I was not one of those people. Some of you may have heard about it on the news, but in case you didn't I'll putthe storyfrom KSDK's websiteat the bottom of the chap for you to check out. Ok anyway here's your update._**

That evening Hermione thought it would be a good idea to go down and visit Hagrid. She entered the Gryffindor tower to ask Harry and Ron if they wanted to go along. She found them sitting down in front of the fire playing Wizard's Chess.

"Hey guys! You want to go down with me to see Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, hey Hermione! That sounds great, just let me take this chess board up to my room." Harry said picking up the board. "You coming with us Ron?"

"Yeah, we'll wait for you down here Harry." Ron replied.

Harry quickly cam back down from his room. The Trio stepped out of the common room and into the corridor. Hardly anyone was walking about this time of day. They were usually doing homework at the last minute or playing games like Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess.

They made their way down the castle and out into the warm evening air. They crossed the grounds to Hagrid's cabin. The cabin had a glow coming from the window when they approached. Harry raised his hand and knocked.

"Who's there, what'd ya want?" Hagrid grumbled from inside.

"It's Harry, Ron, and Hermione." Hermione called through the door.

"Oh well why didn't you say so." Hagrid said cheerfully. "Get back now Fang, get back."

"Hey Hagrid." Harry greeted when the door opened.

"Finally decided to come and see me, eh?" Hagrid asked

"We've been busy with homework and those exchange students from the America's. Don't think we intentionally didn't come and see you." Ron said.

"I know, it's just been lonely down here al by myself since you guys don't take my classes anymore." Hagrid said with a small sniff.

"We're really sorry Hagrid. Honestly we are." Hermione told him.

"O'course you are." Hagrid said knowingly. "I hear there is something going on between our Hermione and that Malfoy kid. Isn't that the rumor going around?"

"It's no rumor Hagrid, it's true." Hermione said with a slight blush of embarrassment.

"Ah, well that alright as long as he doesn't hurt you in anyway." Hagrid said protectively.

"Thanks Hagrid, you're really a great and understanding friend." Hermione replied.

"Now you three had better get back to the castle, I don't want you to be caught out too late." Hagrid said opening the door for them to leave.

"Alright, we'll see you around." Harry called as the Trio headed back for the castle.

_**GAS LEAK!**_

_**In Franklin County, Missouri, Hazmat crews were battling a chemical leak at a farm supply company on Highway 100, near New Haven Monday evening. **_

The view from Chopper 5 showed a white haze pouring out of a chemical tank. The leaking chemical is anhydrous ammonia, which is highly explosive and used on farms as fertilizer. But it is often stolen and used to make methamphetamine.

The incident began Monday afternoon near county Highway E. Traffic was being diverted around the area. At least one home near the company has been evacuated.

The tank had about 10,000 gallons of anhydrous ammonia. No one has been injured. Investigators don't know what caused the leak.

_**Kind of cool how our town of only a couple thousand made headline news. It was even bigger than Katrina's news today. Well please review. I know it's short, but If I don't have school because of the leak then I'll update again tomorrow. Luv ya'llz lotz! JORDAN!**_


	20. Draco's Challenge

**_Well I know it's been ages, but I'll see how long I'll make this. Hmm I wonder how many of you are mad at me for not updating. Here's the lovely chap you have been waiting for.

* * *

_**

As they reached the top of the marble staircase they went their separate ways, Hermione to the heads common room, Harry and Ron to the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was dead tired by time she made it to her common room. Before going to bed she told Draco good-night then trudged up to her room.

The next morning she woke up bright and early and headed down to breakfast before her first class. She had transfiguration first thing with the Slytherin. She didn't mind this, however she pretended she as if she did. This did give her and excuse to see Draco more during the day.

"Turn to page three hundred twenty-seven. Today we will be learning how to perform a proper switching spell. We did learn some about these in your first year; can anyone tell me what they are used for?" Professor McGonagall began. "Yes Miss Granger,"

"Switching spells are used to switch humans into animals, humans into other humans, and other things of the such," Hermione answered proudly.

"Very good, Miss Granger, 10 points to Gryffindor! Please partner up with someone from the opposite house and that is of the opposite gender. Please group up quickly so we can move on," Professor McGonagall said sharply.

Draco and Hermione quickly paired up and awaited their directions. McGonagall came by and told them to say the word switcharoo-anify (lol that was the best I could come up with).

"Switcharoo-anify," Hermione said with a flick of her wand in Draco's direction.

Draco instantly turned into a thestral. Hermione didn't know why he would turn into such a creature. McGonagall walked by nodded her head in agreement to Draco's shape and changed him back.

"My turn," Draco said evilly, "Switcharoo-anify."

Hermione turned into a Hippogriff and Draco thought he knew what that meant, after all Hermione has a proud spirit. After McGonagall changed Hermione back Draco went to grab one of their books.

"You turned into a thestral which means," Hermione paused, smiling to herself, now she knew why he turned into this, "you look dark on the outside, but you are truly gentle on the inside. Thestrals are very intelligent creature, so that must mean you are too.

Draco looked amazed, but then said, "Well you turned into a hippogriff which means you are kind and caring most of the time, but when someone insults you, you can become very dangerous. We all know hippogriffs are intelligent so I have no need to say that,"

Professor McGonagall awarded each of them 5 house points, told them they had to write a one page essay on switching spells, and told them they could leave. They had an hour before their next class and Hermione planned on spending it in the library. She wanted to get this essay out of the way as soon as possible. Draco agreed to go with her and start on his as well. They were there for about five minutes when Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all the American students entered.

"Hey guys, how was class?" asked Hermione.

"Great! How was yours?" replied Ginny

"Fine, we're working on our transfiguration homework just now," Hermione said.

"How fun," Ron said sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Yea, great fun it is. Maybe we should try it," said Harry, "no wait it's much too fun for us. How could I forget such an important fact?"

"Haha very funny Harry. You should try this once in a while instead of asking me for help." Hermione snapped.

"Mione we were just joking around. Can't we have a bit o' fun once in a while?" Ron said apologetically.

"Yea, I'm sorry. Forgive me, but you know I'm right, don't you? Come on admit it!" Hermione said teasingly.

"Yes you're right, you're always right," Harry laughed.

"Come on we better head to our next class," Alison announced.

Just as they were getting up Blaise stepped in their path, blocking the way to the door.

"Move it Blaise," Draco hissed snake-like.

"Oh Drake, you hangin with the mudblood now? I didn't know you could stoop that low. We all thought your dad taught you better than that, but I guess not," Blaise sneered.

"As a matter of fact I am hanging with _Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny._ I'm not the one stooping that low Zabini, it's you. My father taught me what was wrong not what was right. Taking innocent lives is like taking what little brain you have out of your thick skull. Next time you decide to talk about Hermione or her friends like that, or even mention my father, you will remember that I am your superior and you used to look up to me. I think you should come join me and hang with the Gryffindors, it's amazing just how much you will like them and be accepted by them. I was and still am amazed by the kindness they have showed me." Draco snapped.

"Fine I'll try it for a week, but if doesn't work out then you have to hook me up with Pansy," Blaise said.

"Pansy? You could do so much better then her, but if you say so it's a deal," Draco agreed.

They all, including Blaise, spent the rest of the day going to classes, eating, and lounging in the Prefect common room. By 7 p.m. Draco and Hermione headed for bed and Blaise headed to the Slytherin dungeons for his bed. It had been a long day, but Draco thought he saw a change in Blaise's attitude already. With that as his last thought Draco drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Draco ran down the long, dark corridor as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he was running toward or from, but he knew he couldn't stop, he had to keep going. The corridor seemed to go on forever, having no end, just a high stone ceiling, tall cold walls, and a slick wet floor beneath Draco's feet. Every step he took was a struggle to keep on his feet, miraculously he somehow managed it. Finally he saw the end of the corridor and something else he could not quite see. What could it possibly be? It looked human and mythical at the same time. As he got closer he realized it was his father and…

* * *

**_HAHA I left you hanging on for dear life. Who do you all think is with his father? Let me know in a review and you'll find out soon enough. I apologize for not updating in a while, but I'll try really hard to get things done at school and do a bit of writing before and after practices to get it updated. I think there will only be a few more chaps. Don't hate me, but I don't think there is much more to the story. R&R PLZ! JORDAN_**

_**Slytherin 91**_


	21. Dreams Unfold

_**This chapter just came to me and I love it. Well I hope everyone had a wonderful turkey eating Thanksgiving. I know I did. I think I ate a bit too much actually. I hope you like the chapter as much as I do.

* * *

**_

LAST CHAPTER…

Draco ran down the long, dark corridor as fast as he could. He wasn't sure what he was running toward or from, but he knew he couldn't stop, he had to keep going. The corridor seemed to go on forever, having no end, just a high stone ceiling, tall cold walls, and a slick wet floor beneath Draco's feet. Every step he took was a struggle to keep on his feet, miraculously he somehow managed it. Finally he saw the end of the corridor and something else he could not quite see. What could it possibly be? It looked human and mythical at the same time. As he got closer he realized it was his father and…

* * *

DREAMS UNFOLD...

… Snape! What in the world was Snape doing standing next to his hateful father? I thought he was on our side… Dumbledore's side… Potter's side.

"Draco my son, are you ready?" asked Lucius Malfoy.

"Ready for what father?" Draco hissed.

"To stop following that fool headmaster and live up to the Malfoy name,"

"You mean join Voldemort and be just like you! I will never be the man you are Lucius!" screamed Draco.

"How dare you raise your voice with me! CRUCIO!"

Draco fell to the ground in pain. 'I have to fight this for Hermione' he thought. He thought of every moment he had shared with Hermione and her friends in the past few months. As the memories got stronger so did Draco. Eventually he was able to get back on his feet and face his father.

"Give up Lucius, you'll never win. Snape what are you doing with me father?"

"My dear boy I am here on orders," said Snape darkly

"Orders from whom?" Draco spat

"Well that's none of your business now is it, but as you are in my house and my most favored student I shall tell you. I was sent here on Dumbledore's orders to protect you from your dear father. You don't seem to need me though do you? I may as well leave you two at it."

"No don't leave, please, I beg you."

"Young Malfoy is begging me not to leave him. Hmm how interesting. However I will stay."

"Would you two shut up," snarled Lucius. "Would you care to tell me what is going on between you and that mudblood?"

"Don't you dare ever call her that again,' Draco said warningly.

"So there are feelings between you two, eh? Is she the one keeping you from getting your mark? If that is the case I shall get rid of her."

"No she is not. I have decided not to follow you or Voldemort. If I ever here that you have touched her in anyway I shall kill you myself," Draco said his temper rising.

"Is that a threat my son? What are these feelings you have for the girl, they can't possibly be anything more than mixed feelings of nerves and excitement."

"I am NOT your son! I know the feelings I have for Hermione are not mixed feelings of nerves and excitement but are of love. I am probably the only Malfoy to ever fall in love and I know I won't be the last. My sons and daughters will all fall in love just as I have." Draco said confidently.

"And just who do you think the mother of your children will be? You honestly think that Mudblood Granger is going to stay with you forever, do you?"

"I know that Hermione will be the mother of my children and as a matter of fact I am sure she will stay with me forever."

"So you think. Adava Ka…" Just then Draco woke up.

"Draco, Draco are you alright?" came Hermione's worried voice.

"I… I think so, yes I am." He replied groggily.

"Good, you were tossing and turning like something terrible."

"It was just a dream. Nightmare actually, but a dream none the less,"

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I suppose…" he spent the next five minutes telling her every detail about the dream.

When he was finished Hermione said, "Dumbledore was right then,"

"What do you mean?"

"He once said 'In dreams we enter a world that is entirely our own, whether we glide over the highest cloud or swim in the deepest ocean.' Well in your case it's a bit more than gliding over clouds and swimming in oceans, but the meaning is still the same I suppose. I wonder what your dream really meant,"

"I'm not sure I want to even find out,"

"Me either. Alright back to bed, you need rest my dear prince,"

"Will you stay with me angel?"

"Of course I will Draco. No need to ask me twice," Hermione said lying down on the bed next to Draco.

Hermione drifted off easily Draco noticed, but he was having some problems relaxing. To ease his mind he watched his angel sleep peacefully in his arms. 'Why does life have to be so difficult?' he thought to himself. Finally letting his head rest next to Hermione's Draco fell asleep. This time he slept without worry or a care in the world as to what his dream was trying to tell him.

* * *

"Morning prince," Hermione whispered softly in his ear.

"Morning Angel,' he replied just as soft.

"We have yet another long day ahead of us, but before we begin you should go talk to Dumbledore or Snape,"

"About what?" Draco asked confused.

"About the dream you had last night. I only want you to do it just to make sure you are safe."

"For you I shall, but only for you," he said standing, "You coming along?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, you were just sitting there so I figured you were going to stay there,"

"Don't be silly Draco," Hermione said leading the way out of the room.

Draco followed Hermione out of the dorm and down the hall to Dumbledore's office. There Draco retold the events of his dream.

"Hmm… that's quite interesting. Yes, interesting indeed," Dumbledore said when he finished.

"What do you think it means, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"It could mean a many of things. For one it could mean that your father has escaped from Azkaban and he thinks Professor Snape will help him receive revenge. Or perhaps it means your dear father is receiving information from here inside the castle, but it might not necessarily be Professor Snape. My advice to you is to go talk to Professor Snape and find out from him, and do tell him all the details of the dream," Dumbledore stated.

* * *

Snape looked more surprised than Dumbledore did when Draco finished.

"All I can say is, I'll keep my eyes open for any sign of your father and his whereabouts. I do have a bad feeling your father is up to something terrible and plans to drag anybody who may be able to help him into it. I do agree with the Headmaster about how he might be receiving information from someone inside the castle. Whom exactly I am uncertain, but it may be someone that is angry with you," Snape explained.

"I guess we'll both be keeping an eye out for anything out of place," Draco said looking slightly paler than usual.

"What do you mean you'll both be? Am I just supposed to sit around and wait for someone to attack me?" Hermione said slightly angered.

"No, not at all. I'm not letting you leave my sight is all. When I said both of us I meant that Snape would be and then you and I would be as well, just together," Draco said quickly trying to save himself.

"That better be what you meant, Mr. Malfoy," said Hermione.

"It is, honestly it is," Draco said as they started to walk out of the professor's office.

"Ok I believe you,"

* * *

**_Yay! Another chapter up! I was going to make it longer but I ended up with writers block at the end. So what do you all think is going to happen? Oh, by the way, I've decided I will make this longer. I have a new idea for it so I'll keep updating when I can. I'll write while I'm at school, since I have like no time to after school because of Basketball practice on Mondays and Thursdays, Bible Study on Wednesday, and most of my b-ball games are on Fridays. Please review my faithful readers. JORDAN_**

_**Slytherin91 **_


End file.
